


【all耀】OCCUPY（

by Julgrey



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julgrey/pseuds/Julgrey
Summary: 接mecon的后续。
Relationships: China/Japan (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 78





	【all耀】OCCUPY（

【all耀】OCCUPY

上一篇mecon的后续。

主菊耀副联耀港耀澳耀

三观不正  
有一点点药物play

不要纠结剧情，我就是想开车罢了。

药物在文后会有解释

________________O C C U P Y_______________

对本田菊来说，他像是耀眼的光，

*1

他和王耀幼年时是邻居，两人年龄相仿，本田菊小时候，天天跟着王耀的屁股后面走，俨然是王耀的影子。

甚至外人会将他们误认为兄弟。

所有人都知道，本田菊崇拜王耀。

只是谁也不知道，他对王耀的感情早已经超过了崇拜的界限。  
  
罪恶启蒙于一个月光如水的夜晚，十四岁的本田菊做了一个有王耀的梦。  
他梦到王耀穿上了一件红色的镶金边开叉旗袍，叉口直直开到白嫩的大腿根部。  
王耀坐在床上笑着看他，东方美人那双平日里漂亮的眸子此时泛满了情欲的雾气，湿润润的；黑发散落披在肩上；小脸被情潮熏成淡粉色；他湿润的粉唇一张一合，跟他说他想要。  
  
他记得他走上前去，手贴着王耀的大腿边将他的旗袍撩起来————下面不着寸缕，早已湿润粘腻得不成样子。  


梦结束在阳光灿烂的早上。

本田菊起床发现了他的第一次梦遗，与此同时知道了大他四岁的王耀进了军队的消息。

以后三年  
杳无音讯

罪恶蔓延于一个下午。  
十七岁的他放学时看到了王耀。三年不见，他变得更英姿勃发了。但他没有上去打招呼，因为一个显眼恶心的俄国人站在王耀身边。纵然两人看上去耀眼得般配至极，本田菊仍是心里泛着不甘心。他尾随两人，却发现他们最后走到了一家宾馆里。  
后来的日子，他尾随王耀见到了他的很多朋友，也听到了很多关于他的淫秽遐想：包括那个粗眉毛的英国人；长头发的法国人，亦或是他的亲弟弟们，甚至是本田菊后来的上司阿尔。王耀似乎对他们的欲望没有觉察，仍然和他们打成一片。但是唯独面对本田菊时，总是保持着一种疏远的距离感。

七岁到十七岁，一如既往。

本田菊不是没有试过告白，但是被拒绝了。

他也试图寻找别人替代，但他们不一样。

他知道他中毒了，名为王耀的毒。

光是默念那个名字，他都会心跳加速。

为了远离他，本田菊毅然决然地站在了王耀的对立面。

他成为了一名制毒师。

罪恶终于爆发，  
在王耀落入他手里后。

_________________________

王耀是在组织捣毁贩毒窝点的时候GPS出错了，误打误撞走入了制毒工场里，然后阴差阳错般地碰上了前来巡视的本田菊，他身后还有两个人，带着mp5，目测子弹还是满上的。

真巧，王耀身上的枪刚好因为之前的颠簸弹针卡死不能用了。

“nini？”本田菊笑了，抬脚向他走过来：“你怎么会出现在这里。”

王耀本能的寻找出路，但是最终还是被本田菊逼到了阴暗狭小的角落里。   
他的近身格斗极佳，而本田菊像是不知道这一点一样，不管不顾地走过来。

王耀冲向本田菊，想要挟持他为人质，换得一线生机。

但他看到本田菊抬手，一股微微的水果甜香钻入他的鼻腔。

恍惚间他觉得天旋地转。

再度醒来，本田菊已经把他带到了一个及其隐秘的别墅，他躺在床上，衣服已经被脱掉了；双手被反绑着，双脚被绳子分别拉扯分得极开。而始作俑者正双手插兜优哉游哉地看着他。

“nini，氟烷*好闻吗？”  


他给王耀喂了几颗西地那非*，灌下去的时候水流顺着王耀的下巴流了下来，看上去充满了情色意味。他忍不住吻了上去，却被对方偏头躲开。

“给你打针LSD*怎么样？”本田菊也不恼。他拿起了早已准备好的针管—————床头边还有十几支，里面装满了各种各样的药，甚至是毒品。他按住王耀还在反抗的身体：“nini不要乱动哦，如果打多了，后果会很严重。”

王耀马上老实下来了。

开玩笑，

过多LSD进入身体的下场，轻则共济失调，震颤，重则痉挛性瘫痪。无论哪个都不是王耀想看到的结果，他不敢冒险，尽管LSD有成瘾性，但是毕竟得先留得青山在，才能有柴烧。

看着王耀停止了挣扎，本田菊平日面瘫的脸上出现了笑意，一丝扭曲变态的愉悦感在他心里升起。

原来平日里对他冷冷淡淡的nini也是可以被掌握的，就算nini不爱他，也可以。

只要一针随便什么成分的成瘾药，这个他日夜肖想的人就会尊严全无，变成被毒瘾支配，毫无尊严的本能动物，就会完完全全的是他的人吧？

所以，本田菊拿着针管刺了下去，毫不犹豫。

他看到尖锐的针头扎进了细嫩的皮肤，有殷红血珠沁出，只要再将注射器往里推一推，那稀释的LSD就会欢快地进入血管，融入奔腾的血液，然后侵入王耀的神经组织，把这个人摧毁。  
在他欲按之时，心底作祟般地看了看王耀的眼睛。王耀的眼睛很漂亮，睫毛纤长，眼瞳是美丽的琥珀色，笑着的时候会倒影着他的影子，是本田菊最喜欢的。

如果他把药物打进去了，光芒也会暗淡的吧？  
他心里一颤。  
针头被抽了出来。  
心里暗自哂笑自己。果然他还是太心软了。

本田菊把那占了血的针管随手丢到一边，玻璃质感的破裂声传来，他没有去理会，而是再度吻上王耀的颈侧，同时手上沾了润滑液，顺着穴口开拓。

不能摧毁nini，至少也要拥有他，不是吗？

“你他妈的....”王耀又是庆幸又是生气。庆幸本田菊没有把LSD打入他的身体，怒的是他今天恐怕要真的失身在这里。本田菊给他喂的西地那非有催情作用，他的理智在缓缓流失，下身性器已经有了抬头的趋势，而后者的手指已经扩张完毕，没等王耀把话说完就直直地插了进去。  
第一次，至少对王耀来说是第一次和男性做爱的心理感觉并不好受。而且双腿打开的姿势让王耀不舒服，过于打开的大腿让他感觉羞耻和放荡，甚至低头能看清性器在穴肉里的抽插。

王耀耳朵都红了。

“嗯———”

撞到了。

听到了身下传来一声带着颤的喘息，本田菊了然于心，对着那个点不停地顶撞。而后他听到了身下人儿断断续续地娇喘。

快感直冲大脑，王耀被顶撞着发出抑制不住的呻吟。他感觉到性器一下下顶着他的敏感点，整个人似乎都已经被撞到软掉了，脚趾头不由自主地蜷起，下腹抽搐着一阵阵收紧。随后他的大脑一片空白———

他在没有抚慰的情况下被人用后面操射了。

王耀半是羞耻恼怒半是生理反应地流下了眼泪。  
王家的大少爷，中国龙组的组长，何时这样被委屈过？

王耀转过头看着压在他身上的本田菊，气不打一处来：“看到我这样，你满意了吗？”他的眼神极冰凉，但是配上泛红的眼角与打着颤的语调，在本田菊眼里当真是和一只张牙舞爪却又毫无威慑力的小奶猫没区别。

“怎么可能满意。”本田菊把绑着他脚的绳子解开，王耀抬脚想踢开他，但麻醉效应还没过，动作绵软又无力，被本田菊轻而易举地抓住，然后架上肩膀：“我还没射呢，既然nini这么有活力，不如我们多做几次？”

其实王耀的内壁因为高潮缩得紧紧的，任何一个男人进入了都会有射精的冲动。本田菊却忍住了，再度顶撞上了他的敏感点。

他脑内闪过那些人对王耀的遐想。

淫秽的，纯洁的，美丽的，黑暗的。

和他们说的一点不差，甚至有过之而无不及。

他看着王耀发红的耳朵忍不住弯下腰舔了上去。

就那样，像他们说的那样，

弄烂他。

肏到他只能在地上爬，呜咽着只敢喊自己的名字，再也无法反抗他，本田菊如是想。

“想要，想要看到nini更多的表情.....”本田菊摸着王耀的脖子，小声喃喃，眼神愈发病态，撞得也一次比一次深，因为药物和刺激生理刺激 王耀再度半硬起来。

“哈啊....”王耀抓着床单，不应期内的强制勃起让他难受极了。眼泪像是不值钱一样嘀嗒嘀嗒往下掉，本田菊双手按住他因为极大快感抽搐不止的大腿，凑上前去舔掉他的泪珠。

“呐，我可以把nini锁在这里一辈子吗？缉毒什么的危险工作都不用做，只要小穴里含着按摩棒等我来肏就好了。”

—————————tbc.

其实当时耀哥只是帮伊利亚开了个房然后两个人坐在床上讨论马克思而已（什么）

*氟烷：一种早期吸入型麻醉剂。  
*西地那非：伟哥。  
*LSD：一种毒品，毒性很大。


End file.
